


'So kiss him again.. Just to prove to me that you can'

by IjustFuckingLoveLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustFuckingLoveLarry/pseuds/IjustFuckingLoveLarry





	'So kiss him again.. Just to prove to me that you can'

Harry did not want to be there right now. He didn't like hanging out with people he barely knew when he knew most of them only wanted to be there because they were famous. Anyone who has connections to be able to will hang out with anyone famous just for the sake of it. It's pretty stupid. They were in a random fancy hotel room that was actually several rooms. The one they were in looked like a living room but with more couches and chairs and two TVs. Everyone was just having in and out casual conversations or doing whatever on their phones and two separate football games were on the TVs. Louis who was sat beside Harry gently took Harry's hand and squeezed it. He could tell Harry was in a bad mood. Harry just wanted to go home and cuddle with Louis till he fell asleep. He felt longingly tired just thinking about it. "Shit shit shit!" Yelled one guy at the tv. "He lost that goal for us! Did you see that shit Marty?! Fuckin idiot." He grumbled and took another sip of what was probably his eleventh beer. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Louis. Harry loved just staring at Louis when he was in an uncomfortable or boring situation. It made him feel better. Whatever stupid interview or photoshoot or whatever that was going on around him just melted away when he stared at Louis' beautiful blue eyes and soft features with his wispy light brown hair framing it all perfectly. Louis would usually notice and look back over at Harry and smile which of course then Harry got this really big stupid smile on his face and his eyes lit up with love. Louis just made him so freakin dippy. Now Harry was staring at Louis and Marty whatever and the other dudes and the games he didn't care about just dissolved from his mind and all he could think about was kissing Louis. For a second he wondered if any of these guys would blab or try to take a picture.. but then he thought nah they're too into their games and don't care about us actually anyway. Plus he wanted to kiss him too badly to care anyway. He put his long fingers gently on the side of Louis' face. Louis turned his head and smiled. "What you big goof? Why are you lookin at me like that weirdo." He said quietly, almost laughing at Harry. Harry knew a thousand rays of fond were shooting out of his eyes right now at Louis, he always sucked at holding back affection. So just like that he pressed his lips against Louis' and they kissed gently. Not too long, he didn't want to get all into surrounded by what was basically a room of strangers. After they pulled apart they just looked im go each other's eyes for what felt like at least a full minute. Harry couldn't believe how completely deep in big fat stupid love he was. His whole mind was just LouisLouisLoveLouisHappyLouisLouis until he was so rudely interrupted by one guy saying- "It's a shame you two blokes are keepin this on the low down. You two are adorable." "Thanks.." Said Louis unsurely just now fully realizing they just kissed in front of these people. "It's too bad you're scared to risk a kiss barely ever." Another guy scoffed. "Hey it's not our fault it's dumb ass management." Said Louis, clearly upset. "Oh yeah okay psh. I have no problem with gay people but when they hide it it's just pathetic. It's like you think you're doing something wrong. Grow some balls." Said the Marty dude. "Hey we have our reasons," said Harry, frustration starting to show on his face. "We could come out any time it's just our management wants us to keep it from the public for now. We still have a lovely relationship and we don't always have to hide it. Just from the general public..." Said Harry. He always felt defensive when it came to Louis and their relationship. "So kiss him again, just to prove to me that you can.." Said Marty smirking. "Okay I will." Said Harry determined to prove his point. At this point everyone was interested in the drama that this was.So they were all staring, waiting. "I guess we just.." Whispered Louis. Harry cut him off by putting his lips on Louis'. The kiss started out slow and careful. They were still aware of the people around them. But with no one saying anything and Louis suddenly biting Harry's lip and letting out a sigh Harry instantly forgot all about that and was snapped into ohmygodImkissingtheloveofmylife mode. He put his arms around Louis' waist and what was supposed to be one little kiss was getting intense, tongue and all. Louis was grabbing at Harry's hair and was starting to lean back and moaned "Harry please.." between the kissing. That's when someone said "whoa whoa whoa... oh my god you guys can stop now." They were very suddenly snapped out of their little world back to reality. They let go of each other and just kinda looked at everyone. There was a moment of awkward silence before everyone just started cheering and clapping and such. Harry laughed and Louis just looked flustered. "Okay uh.. Wow we believe you." Said one of them. Some people laughed and a few looked nervous. "Thanks.." Said Harry slowly. 

~

Later that night when Louis and Harry were finally alone. Louis was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Harry was half asleep under the covers. He couldn't stop smiling and felt like he had to tell someone about his little victory. He wanted to scream it to the whole world. He thought about that for a second when suddenly twitter snapped into his mind. He got really excited and forgot about management. He knew exactly how to say it without saying it. He loved doing that. He typed out 'So kiss him again, just to prove to me that you can..' he pressed tweet. He put down his phone just as Louis came out of the bathroom. "Favoriting more porn Harry definitelynotgay Styles?" Louis said and laughed. "Totally. Love me some lickin." Harry joked back, smiling big. "Well I could help you with that." Louis said. He smirked and winked. Harry laughed and Louis turned out the light and climbed under the covers. They snuggled together with Louis as the the little spoon. "One day I'll kiss you in front of the whole world. Not just a room full of random blokes." Harry whispered. "Someday." Louis whispered back. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's warmth and the hope that that's exactly what they would do, someday.


End file.
